Pour ton bonheur
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: La vérité Harry, c'est que ton cœur ne bat plus autant qu'il ne le devrait en ma présence. Mais, tu as bien trop peur de me blesser pour me quitter alors je vais t'aider Harry, pour qu'au moins l'un de nous soit heureux... HPGW songfic .


**Titre :** Pour ton bonheur

**Résumé :** La vérité Harry, c'est que ton cœur ne bat plus autant qu'il ne le devrait en ma présence. Mais, tu as bien trop peur de me blesser pour me quitter alors je vais t'aider Harry, pour qu'au moins l'un de nous soit heureux... Songfic OS sur « Regarde-moi bien en face » de De Palmas. HPGW (allusion à un couple homosexuel).

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Ginny ravala ses larmes lorsqu'elle aperçut la couleur du test de grossesse moldu qu'elle avait acheté. Elle était enceinte… enceinte d'un homme qui ne la touchait plus depuis un peu plus de trois semaines. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer Harry à rester avec elle sans amour. Elle savait bien que l'ancien gryffondor ne la regardait plus avec la même passion, le même amour. Elle se mordit les lèvres, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança un sort sur le ventre. Une fois cela fait, elle s'autorisa à flancher. Elle s'écroula sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain. Des flots de larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux noisette, de légers gémissements de douleurs franchirent ses lèvres à présent en sang. Elle venait de tuer un être humain. Oh, bien sur durant la guerre elle avait tué de nombreuses fois, peut être plus souvent qu'à son tour, au tout cas plus que ne devrait le faire une adolescente. Mais, elle n'avait jamais tué un enfant, encore moins le sien. Elle venait de tuer une partie d'elle, de sa chair et de son sang. Elle venait de réduire à néant tous les rêves qu'elle avait depuis toute petite. Elle ne serait jamais la mère des enfants d'Harry… Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, la jeune fille repris conscience grâce à un frisson causé par le froid.

Elle quitta la salle de bain et attrapa un plaid qui trainait toujours sur le lit. Ce lit avait été témoins de caresses et de baisers passionnés mais aujourd'hui, il n'était le témoin que de deux corps endormis ne se touchant même plus. Elle essuya ses larmes et repris une contenance en se disant qu'après tout, c'était son choix. Elle aurait pu garder cet enfant, l'élever. Il n'aurait pas été malheureux car il aurait eu ses deux parents auprès de lui. En effet, la jeune rousse savait qu'Harry ne serait jamais parti s'ils avaient eu un enfant. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Harry avait déjà sacrifié tant de choses pour le monde sorcier. Il avait perdu ses parents, son parrain et il avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence en tuant ce monstre. Alors Ginny Weasley ne pouvait accepter qu'il abandonne l'idée d'être pleinement heureux à cause d'elle.

_Rien, rien ne doit jamais_

_Te forcer à rester_

La jeune fille s'installa sur le canapé gris qui trônait dans son salon. Oui, cette pièce était vraiment devenue la sienne, uniquement la sienne. Cette maison qui avait été habité par des rires n'était aujourd'hui peuplée que de silence, de non dits. Harry essayait de donner le change, pour ne pas la blesser. Mais, Ginny n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que son regard devenait fuyant chaque fois qu'elle parlait de l'avenir, d'avoir des enfants, de devenir sa femme. Elle savait que les baisers qu'ils échangeaient n'avaient plus la même saveur qu'avant, il manquait un ingrédient essentiel : de l'amour. Ils étaient toujours complices, seulement il ne s'agissait plus d'une complicité de couple mais de la même qui liait Harry à ses meilleurs amis. En fait, Ginny était devenue une amie pour Harry. Cela la faisait horriblement souffrir. Au début, elle s'était dit qu'elle saurait rallumer la flamme dans les yeux du survivant mais, elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que cette relation ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait besoin d'une relation passionnelle, aimante. Et puis, dans toute relation de couple, il faut être deux…

_Ne fuis pas la vérité_

_Non, ne change jamais_

_L'amour en amitié_

Ginny s'était demandée pourquoi Harry restait avec elle. Elle savait qu'Harry n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Pire, elle savait qu'il était épris de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait surpris des regards et elle avait compris pourquoi les yeux d'Harry ne brillaient plus comme avant lorsqu'il la contemplait. C'était parce qu'ils brillaient pour un autre, son cœur battait pour une autre personne qu'elle et Ginny savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste, surtout envers Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder pour elle, parce qu'elle n'avait plus les moyens de le rendre heureux. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter cette vérité, et puis elle s'y était faite. Cela avait été plus facile que ce soit un homme, au moins elle pouvait se dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Harry Potter était bel et bien homosexuel, il était amoureux de Draco Malefoy. Oh, bien sur Harry ne l'avait jamais trompé. De cela, au moins, Ginny en était sûre. Le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un, même si la lueur de désir qui s'allumait dans ses yeux lorsque le blond entrait dans la même pièce détruisait le cœur de la jeune fille. Mais, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir que cela se voyait, ni que la jeune fille s'en apercevait. Alors, elle ne lui en voulait pas. De toute façon, elle l'aimait bien trop pour cela.

Finalement, la jeune fille avait compris qu'Harry avait sans doute peur de perdre les seules personnes qui lui restaient : sa famille d'adoption. Pourtant, Ginny trouvait cette idée particulièrement stupide. Harry avait été accepté par les Weasley bien avant qu'il ne sorte avec elle. La jeune fille était persuadée que leur rupture ne changerait rien à cet état de fait. Si elle ne lui en voulait pas, pourquoi les autres le feraient-ils ? Ils savaient tous que l'amour était un sentiment fort mais pas éternel. Ils n'en voudraient pas à Harry de ne plus aimer la cadette de la famille. Peut-être qu'au début, ils seraient déçus mais ils ne laisseraient jamais tomber le survivant.

_Personne, personne ne t'en veut_

_Ça fait partie du jeu, tu sais_

La jeune fille avait murement réfléchit et elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour garantir le bonheur à Harry. Elle devait faire en sorte que sa famille accepte cette rupture et continue à apprécier Harry. Pour cela, la jeune fille devait être forte et ne pas montrer qu'elle était dévastée par la mort de son couple. Après, tout elle devait bien cela à Harry. Ginny avait été témoin des changements subis par Harry durant la guerre. Il était devenu plus fort en apparence. En effet, grâce au quidditch et aux entraînements donnés par les professeurs de Poudlard, Harry était devenu un jeune homme très musclé. Il avait appris de Dumbledore que si les gens perdaient espoir, alors la guerre serait perdue. Il faisait donc tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que les gens aient confiance. Pour cela, il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, il faisait toujours semblant que tout aller bien, qu'il maitrisait pleinement la situation. Il faisait comme ci rien ne l'atteignait, ni les morts qui jonchaient le sol, ni les tentatives de Voldemort pour le tuer. Il faisait croire qu'il n'avait pas peur de sa mort. Alors qu'au fond de lui, Harry était terrifié. Comment lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Mais les gens avaient besoin d'un leader fort, alors Harry avait joué ce rôle, à la perfection, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ginny lui rendrait la pareille en lui rendant la liberté et en faisant semblant de ne pas être touchée. Peut être qu'à la longue, la douleur qui lui saisissait les entrailles s'atténuerait.

_Je saurai faire semblant_

_D'être, d'être forte_

_Blasée, indifférente_

Ginny entendit la porte d'entrée claquait et elle sut qu'elle devait arrêter la mascarade qu'était devenue leur relation. Elle devait le faire maintenant, avant qu'Harry ne se perde et laisse passer sa chance de devenir heureux. Le regard qu'Harry lui lança la conforta dans sa décision. Les yeux du survivant étaient vides. Oh, il était heureux de la voir. Mais pas autant qu'il le devrait, il devrait y avoir une autre lueur mais celle-ci ne lui était plus réservée. Ginny se leva et vint se planter en face de lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et d'une voix tremblante elle lui demanda s'il l'aimait encore.

_Viens je vais t'aider_

_Regarde-moi bien en face_

_Il faut que tu t'y fasses_

Seul le silence répondit à sa question. Elle vit Harry paniquer, ses yeux émeraudes cherchant une réponse dans les siens. L'aimait-il encore ? Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé. Le cœur de la rouquine se brisa. C'est drôle, qu'un cœur brisé puisse continuer à battre… Harry baissa les yeux, trouvant un intérêt soudain à ses chaussures. Elle releva son menton et l'obligea à la regarder.

_Regarde-moi bien en face_

_Tu vois tu ne m'aimes plus_

La jeune fille serra les dents lorsqu'elle contempla l'expression navrée d'Harry. Elle devait être forte pour lui, elle se l'était promis. Elle lui murmura qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise s'il l'aimait ou non. Elle connaissait la réponse mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait, aujourd'hui d'un amour à sens unique. Elle lui répéta que personne ne lui en voudrait, que s'il ne l'aimait plus il fallait qu'ils arrêtent parce que cette relation la faisait souffrir. Elle lui dit qu'elle saurait être forte, qu'elle survivrait à leur rupture et qu'il devait être heureux.

_Fais ce que tu dois,_

_Je suis prête, vas-y je sers les dents_

Les mots d'Harry brisèrent le silence au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Ginny. Il s'excusa une multitude de fois avant de prononcer les mots honnis : « je ne t'aime plus comme je le devrais ». Ginny ne s'écroula pas sur le sol, elle ne pleura pas, ses yeux ne s'embuèrent même pas de larmes. Elle serra les dents, fit une bise à Harry en lui murmurant un merci et quitta cette maison qui n'était plus la sienne. Arrivée au portail, elle fit demi-tour. En entrant dans le salon, elle aperçut Harry sur le canapé, la tête plongeait dans ses mains. Elle toussota pour signaler la présence et lui dit qu'il devait être heureux pour eux deux. Avant de tourner à nouveaux les talons, elle lui dit en un sourire que ses sentiments pour Draco étaient surement partagés. Devant l'air surpris du jeune homme, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et transplana au Terrier. Etrangement, Ginny se sentit mieux une fois cela fait, et un léger sourire orna ses lèvres rougies d'avoir été mordues.


End file.
